yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Franco.carmona.106
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Yamato page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BlueResistance (talk) 11:13, March 3, 2014 (UTC) For current and future contributions Thanks for creating pages for the Desura II and the Domelaze III, Franco! For these two pages and for future contributions, though, would you be good enough to take care of a few things that would help build the quality of this wiki? 1) Use pictures of people, places, and things in action, and not reference source pictures like the ones you took from the official website. Like most other fan wikis, we should be going for an "in-universe" perspective that, for the most part, treats the events of the stories as real. Only non-fan wikis (i.e., Wikipedia) primarily take a real-world perspective. 2) Write from an in-universe perspective, too. 3) Cite and hyperlink sources for everything. For example, you didn't cite any episodes on the Desura II page; you did cite episodes on the Domelaze III page, but you didn't link them to the episode articles on this wiki. -- BlueResistance (talk) 19:42, September 6, 2014 (UTC) :This guidance was meant for all additions to the wiki, not just the two articles mentioned above. And please proofread your writing before posting it. -- BlueResistance (talk) 12:42, September 7, 2014 (UTC) :I will certainly try my best to utilize the tips you suggested, BlueResistance, but my main problem is how to write in an "In-universe" perspective. And I swear on my soul that I will definitely try to utillize hyperlink sources in the future. (PS- how do you write from an In-universe POV?) - Franco.carmona.106, 7th September 2014, 21:56, Phillippine Standard Time. ::Thanks for your positive response :-) An "in-universe" style treats the people, places, and things of a story as if they actually existed. In other words, it's the point of view of someone living in that universe (in this case, the universe of Space Battleship Yamato 2199) and not living outside of that universe, as we do. So, for example, if you write about the history or abilities of a ship, you wouldn't write that they were shown in an episode of a TV show--you would write as if they have happened historically. This is one reason why the episode titles (like "The Point of No Return") are in parentheses, to keep them separate from the description itself. Wikipedia has a more detailed description of in-universe and real world styles here. -- BlueResistance (talk) 14:20, September 7, 2014 (UTC) ::I see. Thanks. Franco.carmona.106 (talk) 14:37, September 7, 2014 (UTC) :: "Giant Battleship"/"Portent of Darkness"? + infobox Hi, Franco. Are "Giant Battleship" and "Portent of Darkness" the only names for this ship? There isn't a name that sounds like a ship name? (I have very little memory of this thing myself). As you work on the page, think about putting in a fictional vehicle infobox for it. It's likely that Zwoardar's ship is the one and only ship of its class, so it should have an infobox. You can open the source editing page for any other ship class (Zoelguut-class Super Dreadnought, Gaiderol-Class Astro Battleship, Meltoria-class Battlecruiser, etc.) and copy and paste the infobox to get started. -- BlueResistance (talk) 15:54, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Unfortuantely, Blue, no, there isn't any other names apart from those two, sadly. However, an infobox WILL be up soon on that page! Mark my words! Franco.carmona.106 (talk) 04:01, October 24, 2014 (UTC) (12:00, 24th October, 2014 PST), In-universe style and keeping different versions separate Franco, it's good that you're attacking the Wikipedia plagiarism--that's definitely a priority in fixing up this wiki. However, your edits to the Dessler page have an issue of its own that we discussed weeks ago: the need to write in an in-universe style. Original Star Blazers is a different issue; generally, this wiki keeps references to that series separate from the pure Yamato content. Late on, the wiki will have separate pages for each of the versions of Dessler, including one for "Abelt Dessler," who is unique to Yamato 2199. -- BlueResistance (talk) 12:14, October 30, 2014 (UTC) 10-4, Blue. Franco.carmona.106 (talk) 12:17, October 30, 2014 (UTC) 8:16, 30/10/14 (PST) Update = I just made a new page specifically ''for Dessler in the OS, by basing it on my "rehaul" for the original article. The in-universe style problem has been rectified, as well. BTW, Happy Halloween! (well, from my country, at least). Franco.carmona.106 (talk) 11:32, October 31, 2014 (UTC) October 30, 2014 (UTC) 7:30, 31/10/14 (PST) Series/continuity tags I moved your new "Denguil Mobile Fortress (Final Yamato)" article to "Denguil Mobile Fortress." Just like Zwordar's Giant Battleship and the Gamilas Drill Missile Bomber, only one ''Yamato series/continuity features something that's named "Denguil Mobile Fortress," so there is no need to put a series/continuity tag in the title. If the 2199 continuity (or a new future continuity) adds its own Denguil Mobile Fortress, then the tag should be restored. In most cases where a tag is necessary, it would be better to go with something basic like "OS" or "2199" rather than the particular movie/TV story/manga/etc. Final Yamato is part of the same continuity as the original series, so "OS" is automatically associated with that movie. Dessler's Battleship (Space Battleship Yamato II) is a good example of an exception in which the particular story should be used instead of "OS," since something similar with the same name appears earlier in the same continuity. (I realized this a moment after switching it to "OS," and had to fix my mistake right away.) -- BlueResistance (talk) 13:49, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Description of Megaluda picture Franco, would you add a description to the picture? Just a sentence would work. Thanks. -- BlueResistance (talk) 23:09, June 16, 2015 (UTC) I would, but how do you do that? Franco.carmona.106 (talk) 00:21, June 17, 2015 (UTC) : It is a lot easier to do with the Classic editor instead of the Visual editor. Compare these two images; the top one is for [http://yamato.wikia.com/wiki/File:Megaluda.jpg your Megaluda image] and the bottom one is for this Garmillas civilians image. The important difference between them is the " Summary " heading and the sentence beneath it. On the Megaluda image page, click the arrow next to Edit at the top of the page and choose Classic editor. Type the Summary heading exactly this way at the top of the editing window (with the two equals signs on each side), then type your sentence below it, and click Publish. :In the future, instead of clicking the "Add a Photo" picture at the top of the Photos page, click the "Contribute" button on the top right and choose "Add a Photo" from there. It will prompt you to add a description; you won't miss it. -- BlueResistance (talk) 02:02, June 17, 2015 (UTC)